The Seven Sins
by MelOta
Summary: 5 years have passed since Lotus came back and Kimiko is feeling warey. Clay and Sally are engaged and Kimiko wants the same with Lotus. The seven sins are going to destroy the monks what will happen... Rated M for stuff. On hold for now soz. R
1. Engagment

**Me: Well if you have read the last chapter of hooded man you won't have to read the start it is just a repeat and some more stuff! **

**The Seven Sins**

"Well we can't just let them live a happy life."

"Yes I say we make a little ruckus while were there!"

"Lust! I know what you want to do, don't try!"

"But Anger, I feed off love!"

"Glorp intreserying!"

"Sloth no one under stands a word you say!"

"Well, I think we should let Lust power up before the big bout!"

In the pitch black foot steps echo.

"I heard you were to invade the temple."

"What's it to you?"

"I also have fought with the monks."

"Why?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, we need to revive our master and there is a wu which can do that."

"It's in the hands of the monks."

"So, what about you?"

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice and I want world domination."

"Glood sylafty."

"You mean good story."

"How on earth do you understand the dribble which comes from his mouth?"

"Because he speaks Heylin language."

Many plopping sounds are heard.

"No worries that is Sloth."

"That means he's in love. But don't worry he falls in love with any new faces."

"You mean it's a girl!"

"Well were not quiet sure really."

"You're bloody joking! I hope it's a girl… at least!"

"Oh… I _love_ it when people are in love it powers me up!"

"I don't love it!"

"Good, your not going gay or lezzy on us then?"

"No, and I can't be a lezzy cause I'm a boy!"

"Oops well I'm not Lust. I couldn't tell, your hair is girly."

"Shut the hell up."

"Well stranger you have proved quite worthy especially with Sloth."

"But we need to know your name."

"Well, my name is…

**At the temple**

It was a sunny day. Raimundo was on a babe watch. Lotus was training with Clay. Kimiko was doing well… girly stuff and Sally and Pan were really trying to teach Omi slang only making it worse.

"Omi for the last time it is COOL!" shouted Pan

"But I thought it was icy?" said Omi clearly losing the plot.

"Well it isn't!" insisted Pan and Sally together.

Lotus and Clay were furiously beating a pair of dummies. Lotus was quiet.

"Why are you quiet? You're normally the perky one." Asked Clay

"I just fell uneasy after all I haven't died in 5 years!" said Lotus

"You're still down about dying twice aren't you?" said Clay making it sound like a question when he already new the answer.

"Well you would especially if you're trying to impress a girl."

"I'm trying to think what that would feel like with me and Sally."

"Well since you haven't died you're engaged to Sally."

"Well I have only been engaged for a week. There is still room to go wrong." Clay didn't like saying this but he will if it would make Lotus better.

Kimiko was talking to Kaiko on the PDA.

**Haz e proposed et?**

**No I ope e will -**

**Me 2 I'm in luk Diatumi as just kissed me and I feel it will go further**

**Luki Bugger **

**Tohomiko Goddess has signed out**

**Kaiko has signed out.**

Kimiko put the PDA down on the table and walked outside. Lotus and Clay stopped mashing up the dummies and bowed to Kimiko she looked at Lotus and pecked him on the cheek. She then turned to Clay.

"Clay could you come with me?"

"Yes Kimiko I could…" before Clay could finish Kimiko pulled him away just so Lotus couldn't hear.

"Clay get Lotus to propose to me I really love him, but you know a girl never proposes only the boy can."

"Kimiko it is probably because your parents haven't met."

"But Lotus is an orphan!"

"Well he just needs to meet yours you see he has to ask you parents if he can have you."

"Well tomorrow we are going off to Japan!" Kimiko walked to her room and slumped down on the mattress. She looked at her clock it was only 5:00. She sighed and got back up again.

"Are you okay?" Sally peeped into the room.

"No not really." She replied. Sally walked into the room and sat down next to Kimiko.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not engaged yet and you are." She said quickly hoping Sally wouldn't hear.

"Aw… I'm sorry it's just that mine and Clay's parents have met." She said in that "I want to make you feel better" voice.

"I know but I don't want to rush I want to go tomorrow to Tokyo and Lotus can ask my parents.""

"Well it's sorted then!" she said about top get up.

"No! I want the day to pass but, it'll take forever!" she shouted.

"Well, what is stopping you going today?" she asked. Lotus was outside. He over heard only the bit about not going today he walked in and said.

"Kimiko."

"Yea."

"I wouldn't mind to meet your parents you know. How does now sound?"

"Great! I'll get ready now."

In an hour. (Girls getting ready) They were ready to set off.

"So, just you two want to go to Tokyo?" asked Dojo.

"For the last bloody time YES!" Lotus shouted getting impatient with the dragon.

"Fine then, you don't have to shout!" said Dojo as he flew off.

They landed near the entrance of Tohomiko electronics. They walked through all of the X rays and cameras and all. They reached Mr. Tohomikos special room.

"Kanishiwa Papa!" shouted Kimiko

"Hello anybody home!" said Lotus.

"Kanishiwa Kimiko, I missed you so!" said the little Japanese man as he walked up to Kimiko and gave her a hug.

"Papa. This is Lotus he is my boyfriend." She whispered into his ear.

"Ahh… Lotus you are taller than I thought!" he said looking quiet scared of his size.

"Ahh… That is because I'm American, oh, and by the way it is an honor to be meting you." They both bowed to each other.

"It is good to meet you also Lotus san."

"I'm not your son?" Lotus said.

"No Lotus it is a Japanese thing!"

"Oh sorry Mr. Tohomiko!"

"Please call me Tietashu!"

"Oh Tietashu, could I speak to you in private."

"Why can Kimiko not hear it." Asked Tietashu.

"Well if I told you Kimiko would guess what it is."

"Okay we can go." Tietashu and Lotus walked away…


	2. Tohomiko attack

**Me: Well, welcome to chapter 2**

**Lotus: We hope you have a sparkly time!**

**Me: We are going to speak in rime!**

**Darth: I am going to eat a lime!**

**Luke: Dad you could at least try next time!**

**P.s Sorry I did Mr. Tohomikos name wrong it is Toshiro! X (**

**Chapter 2 Tohomiko Attack**

Lotus was led through the sparkly halls of Tohomiko electronics. Lotus was led to a staff only place.

"What were you going to tell me Lotus san." Said the wise Toshiro

"Well I wondered if I could well, this is really hard to say." Stuttered Lotus

"Don't worry! I know what it is and I say yes!" said Mr Tohomiko all jolly.

"Really! You don't know happy I am!"

"Yes I suppose every boy wants all the games before they come out!" he laughed.

"No! Wait that isn't what I want, it is…" Lotus was cut off as an alarm went off.

"An intruder!" said Mr Tohomiko. A worker came running through the hall. He was on fire!

"Help! Help!" he shouted as he collapsed dead.

"What the fuck! Excuse me Mr. Tohomiko!" Lotus said and ran round the corner. In the packaging canter every thing was a flame. "Holy… what happened here."

"Do you really want to know." Said a voice. Lotus slowly turned around. He jumped back a couple of feet to dodge a fire ball. Ahead of him he saw a man twice his size made of fire but within the fire was a skeleton with three eye holes, one in the middle of his forehead. "I am Rage; I am the strongest of all sins!" shouted Rage

"Really, who gave you that title!" said Lotus in a cocky tone.

"Me! I say it because it's true!" Rage fired three fire balls at Lotus in a V formation. Lotus did a back flip and dodged the fire balls. "Don't piss me off buster!" He fired another Fire ball at Lotus.

"Wu-dai weapon magu Tonfa!" Lotus' wu-dai weapon appeared in flame as he cut the fire ball in half with one swipe. Lotus then jumped up so he was just above Rages head and he punched the head off Rage (The skeleton head) and all the fire around rage disappeared and then, out of nowhere at least 40 fire balls madly flew around the room. Lotus ran ducking and jumping to retrieve the skull before the headless skeleton did. Lotus jumped, but his timing was off and a fire ball hit his leg. "Ahh! Shit!" Lotus' leg was badly burned. He fell and slammed down on his chest. He looked to his right and saw a fire ball heading strait for him. He lifted up his arm and punched it, but it only split into two smaller fire balls. Luckily they missed. Lotus was to late the body picked up the head and plonked it back on his neck stump. Fire burst around the skeleton. The make up on Lotus' face melted and was dripping on the floor.

"You've managed to make me mad!" Rage shouted.

"I suppose I'm not the only one after all you are Rage!" joked Lotus.

"Wu- dai mars fire!" Rage went flying forward over Lotus. Behind were Rage was standing was Kimiko. "Boys always needs a girl to help!"

"Kimiko! You came in the nick of time!"

"Ah… You hurt me bitch but I'll take of you in the assault!" Rage burst into flame and disappeared.

**Sum place else**

"Ah… they caught me off guard!"

"Rage, you lost and you said something about the final assault!"

"No one is perfect."

"Eklestlafly vod noo!"

"Translation!"

"Especially not you."

"Sloth soon you won't be able to speak at all!"

"I; the most beautiful, am going to make trouble in the Xioalin Temple!"

"Good you do that! You're more use there than you are here!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Please everybody lets calm down."

"I agree with Pride lets restore some order."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Clafseed!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What!"

"Don't worry that's only Envy."

"So all Envy does is scream."

"But she doesn't scream often."

"Flikdtyudge huplde."

"Yes I thought she would."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Can I go cause trouble now?"

"Well we've got to find how to get you in there."

"No need, I can go in visible."

"So what else can you do before I ask and get humiliated?"

"I can poses people."

"Well how about you poses them one by one and jump them off a cliff."

"Well I can only control them if the thing I do with them they slightly want to do it themselves."

"Well, how come the bad guys always have it tough?"

"Well, normally when a villain has a great opportunity they normally through it away and say were is the fun in that or I want a challenge."

**On Dojo**

Kimiko was dabbing Lotus with a cold flannel.

"So what happened?" asked Dojo

"Well, we were attacked by someone called Rage he was all fiery!" replied Kimiko

"Well I really have a good picture in my head." Said Dojo sarcastically.


	3. Treasures of the Temple

**Me: Hey did any one notice Lotus' Wu-Dai weapon!**

**Lotus: (Comes I limping) I did!**

**Me: Leg still hurt.**

**Lotus: No! I just like the sympathy!**

**Treasures of the temple**

**Somewhere**

"Lust, before you go and do your… stuff. I would like to find the monks weaknesses and what they take pride in."

"Okay and you would."

"Charming."

**Temple**

Kimiko was taking a walk with Lotus threw the flower beds.

"I feel sorry for that man who was killed. Imagine his family in woe that he died and bless, I get they don't even know how he died." Said Kimiko sadly

"Their not going to sue your dad are they?" said Lotus

"I hope not, my dad doesn't deserve it." She said looking down. Suddenly Lotus' crutch came forward. "Lotus!" she said blushing.

"Kimiko it isn't me!" suddenly Lotus' fire belt fell to the floor and his pants fell down and his golden under pants hovered into the distance. "Don't just stand there lets go!" Lotus ran after the pants covering his train and tunnel. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle and run after him."

Clay was half awake when his arm slowly lifted up. He jumped up as his engagement ring slowly floated away. He ran after it.

"What in tarnasian!" Clay was chasing his ring down the hall way he met up with Sally who was chasing here ring two.

"My medallion!" shouted Raimundo as he joined the chase and Omi was flying in the air.

"Omi! I didn't k now you could fly!" said Raimundo.

"I can't some force is stealing me!" shouted Omi. The crowd ran out side following there stuff and they met up with the naked Lotus and Kimiko. Clay ran closer to Lotus.

"I know you liked Kimiko but this is taking it too far." He whispered in his ear.

"No! Something nicked my pants. Either it's a pervert ghost or I don't know and SHUT UP the breeze between my knees is really giving me the chills!" The crowd reached the river and the stuff halted above the river including Omi! From the shadows at the other side of the river a baby was floating in mid air it had no face only a mouth.

"I am Pride!" it said. Raimundo noticed it had loads of valuable objects hovering around him.

"For god's sake give me back my pants you gay!" shouted Lotus. Lotus' pants whacked him in the face and he put them on.

"I'm hear I want to see what makes you people tick!" Pride said rubbing his hands together.

"Typical," said Lotus rolling "Seriously mate we don't want to by any of your clocks sheesh."

"I'm going to see what makes you tick as in what makes you angry." Pride said completely hiding how annoyed he was. "Let's say if I said first girls are really week what would you say."

"I'd say eat my foot!" shouted Kimiko leaping at Pride. Pride grabbed her ankle and threw her with a thud down onto the river bank. Everyone just looked at her slowly get up and look at Pride.

"Now what if I were to say…" Pride thought for a while. "Orphans are damned."

"AHHHHH!" shouted Omi as he just wriggled around. Lotus clenched his fists and his anger flew out.

"BASTARD!" Lotus launched at Pride. Pride to a back step (float) to dodge Lotus' kick Pride then used a very pretty sword which was floating around him and used in as its purpose. "Magu Tonfa!" Lotus' wu-dai weapon appeared in his hands and he threw many blows at Pride but he blocked them using his sword. Pride pushed Lotus back so he was lying beside Kimiko. Pride pointed his sword imbertween his legs.

"Move and it comes off!" said Pride

"You wouldn't!" said Lotus pretending to look surprised.

"Yea your right I really can't be bothered." Pride said bringing up his sword and he hovered into the distance.

"Wow, that was rather eventful." Said Lotus laughing slightly.

**Somewhere**

"I did what I could."

"Man, were you really serious about cutting it off."

"No, I knew that that is one of Lust's instruments of evil."

"Evil. I don't think so many people have used it."

"Does it matter, you're up Lust."

"Finally! I mean I asked first!"

"Dlorp klill terlm arel."

"Don't kill them all."

"Oh… right I won't."

**Me: What is Lust going to do? Is it going to get delayed again?**

**Lotus: Come on update the best bit I enjoyed.**

**Luke: Wow, I tell you what you're about to do Gouge Lucas wouldn't have dreamed of!**

**Me: Luke you're giving it away!**

**Luke: Sorry.**

**Me: Man! I need another person to replace Darth! **


	4. Fight for Dominance

**Me: Don't get exited folks because the Lust has a chapter to come so**

**Luke: If you know what it is _poor you_ I bet you are eager to see it now!**

**Darth: Ha ha this trick I did was really funny I painted a storm trooper black and you guys chucked him out the air lock.**

**Lotus: So it was not you who was killed by puppies?**

**Darth: yep it was the storm trooper all along**

**Fight for dominance**

Raimundo was sitting in his room thinking about the past five years.

"_I was meant to be the leader then Lotus came along… and when he came I lost all chance for Kimiko…well… I suppose there is one way I could get her… or try to get her back."_

"Well. Yes there is." Said a little lizard as Dojo slithered into the room holding the mind reader conch.

"You can't do that! Oh… and what?" said Raimundo getting to his feet.

"Well a Xioalin fight for dominance." Said Dojo looking in a scroll and up toward Raimundo's face.

"What is that?" Raimundo asked.

"Well it is were a monk lower rank than challenger challenges an opponent to a fight and they can choose the rules, to uncle, use swords, Wu-dai weapons available or you could use one wu each." Said Dojo not taking his eyes off the scroll.

"Fine that is what I will do!" said Raimundo putting on a mischievous smile.

Lotus was outside talking to Master Fung about the recent events, when Raimundo came along. Lotus looked at him as Raimundo stormed toward him. "Hey Lotus! I challenge you to a Xioalin fight for dominancy!"

"It's about time you asked, so what are the rules."

"Umm… we are aloud Wu-dai weapons." Said Raimundo going through the list of rules in his head. There was an annoying silence.

"Let us go to the arena." Said Master Fung leading Raimundo and Lotus into a white square marked out with chalk arena. Dojo slithered into the grounds wit the others.

"I've got every body so they can watch." He said pointing to an exited Omi a uninterested Clay a eager Kimiko Pan was looking at a wooden model of Clay's and Sally was with Clay.

Raimundo and Lotus bowed toward centre. They just stared blankly at each other, before taking there battle stances.

"GONG YI TAMPI!" shouted Lotus and Raimundo.

Lotus jumped at Raimundo punching him rapidly but Raimundo swiftly dodged them.

"Go Lotus!" shouted Kimiko from the side lines. Life went slow mo for Raimundo. He just stood there and listened to what she said, but while Raimundo was thinking he was thumped in the side of the face hard. He was launched a couple of feet to the right.

"You caught me off guard!" said Raimundo rubbing his cheek as he leapt at Lotus with a kick, Lotus bent back as if doing the limbo to dodge Rai's kick. Raimundo then shouted "Blade of the nebula!" the blue sword appeared in his hand as he threw slices at Lotus one scratched his arm. Lotus kicked Raimundo in the chest and he was sent back a meter or so. Lotus looked at his cut and tore both of his sleeves off.

"Give up yet?" asked Lotus

"Not a chance!" Raimundo jumped at Lotus again.

"Magu tonfa!" Lotus put his arm out and Raimundo ran strait into it and it smacked him in the nose making blood flow from his nostrils. Raimundo was lying on the floor motionless.

"Oh dear." Whispered Master Fung.

"Master he is only bleeding." Said Omi

"No, Omi it's not that of which I am worried." Lotus picked up Raimundo by the collar.

"He's knocked out" said Kimiko "That means Lotus wins." She said looking at master Fung.

"No, since Raimundo didn't call to give up this is to the death."

"The Death!" shouted Kimiko "Lotus stop!"

"I would Kimiko" he said holding Raimundo "But just as Omi is to his word I am to my pride." Lotus looked at Raimundo and started punching him in the face. Soon all that could be seen was blood.

"Er up urr!" said Dojo twitching.

"Let me guess a new wu has activated." Said Lotus and he put Raimundo down. Master Fung ran over to Raimundo and healed him with the sword of healing.

"The wu is the 7 silences."

"What does it do?" said Raimundo looking at Lotus angrily.

"It is part of an Omen and it means…" Dojo thought a while. "The seven sins!"

"Yes, that is what I predicted." Said Master Fung lowering his head.

"This is bad real bad!" said Dojo slithering back and forth.

"What! What is the big deal!" said Pan getting inpatient.

"Well you ever wondered what killed Dashi…"

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEE!!! Wile your watching cartoons and do what ever you do I bet your wetting your pants off at this point.**

**Luke: Yea I bet your fucking your pants off!**

**Me: By the way I'm going to start to realise a chapter every week so look every Thursday **


	5. Lust Battle!

**Me: Meanwhile inside…**

**Luke: Lust lurks.**

**Darth: And anticipates…**

**Lotus: I hate alliteration.**

**Secret infiltration **

Lust was floating threw the hallways of the temple. She was in her human form, a really sexy chick in a tight bikini. She looked out of a window strait caching Lotus' eye. Lotus gave her the thumbs up.

"Good Pride you managed to take over that man and completely overflow him with Pride, but you didn't kill the wind boy you let the old man heal him. Pride do a better job next time." She whispered to herself. She carried on walking threw the hall ways.

"Hay is someone there?" came an accent of Clay. Clay came round the corner to see Lust staring at him. "Uh… well hello." Said Clay blushing and tipping his hat. Lust half smiled and Lust noticed being special at this that Clay fell for its looks. Lust went closer to Clay.

"Well hello stranger, I got lost could you please let me stay here so I can get out of these over warn clothes." Clay took a step back blushing.

"Uh well um how about you can get dressed in my room." He said covering his eyes with his hat. Lust followed Clay to the rooms. "Please get dressed in here."

"Clay, well, are you going to get in there too." Said Raimundo entering from the other direction.

"What! No, not me!" said Clay nodding his head. Lust came out wearing nothing. "Ah! What!" shouted Clay as he turned around.

"Whoa, cool you look good naked." Said Raimundo

"Well, thank you." Said Lust "Well, could someone lend me any thing to change into." She smiled to the response of Raimundo staring at her chest and Clay looking for Sally.

"Sally! This girl has come from nowhere she needed to change so she is getting changed in my room but she came out naked saying she had no clothes. Could you… lend her some." He said calling into her room.

"Okay" Sally emerged from her room and handed him some clothes. "She better be a smaller waist size than me because if so this won't fit her…" Sally kept on going on but Clay was suspicious she appears all of a sudden. Sally and Clay were surprised to find that everything was in pieces and Raimundo was lying on the floor with a heavy beam on top of him. He was dazed and had a couple of teeth missing. Clay used his earth ability to lift the beam off and Raimundo looked at the ruins of Clay's room.

"Well, look on the bright side she attacked me naked!" said Raimundo stuttering. "She ran down the hallway." He said pointing in any direction as he was seeing everything twice. Clay knew which way to go follow slime trails and Claw marks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" came a low pitched scream from somewhere Clay followed it and found little Dojo struggling to protect him from giant blue tentacles. "It's Lust help!" he said as a tentacle grabbed his leg and flung him toward the vault. Clay jumped in to fight and strait away he was tripped up and was lying on the floor looking across the grounds and a tentacle came crashing down on top but luckily Clay rolled over to the left and the tentacle hit the ground with a thump. Clay hadn't yet seen what she turned into and just saw a giant blue tentacle monster. Clay was so preoccupied with looking at it that he didn't even notice he was being pulled in. The giant beak was clacking and after a second Clay noticed and said…

"EARTH!" a giant rock came from the ground and hit Lust in the chin (The part below the beak I do know they have no chins.) Clay rolled over backward and was joined by Pan.

"Just thought you'd need a hand." Said Pan puffing as he looked at Clay.

"Nope, I don't need help." Said Clay looking down at Pan and puffing as well.

"Right, fine I'll stand ba…" said Pan but was interrupted when Clay said…

"Yeah I do need help!" he said pulling Pan forward. Lust yelped and turned into a giant snake. It slithered toward Clay but he jumped over the head and ran down its back and jumped of at the tail. Lust opened her mouth wide and clamped them down on top of Pan but he held her top jaw and bottom jaw using his hands and feet.

"WU-DAI NEPTUNE ICE!" shouted Pan and a column of ice appeared and went down Lusts throat making her cough an splutter blowing Pan back and he landed on his hands and cart wheeled back to his feet. Lust turned back to normal (Well to her sexy self)

"Please," she said "You can do better than that she said pulling a really small column of ice from her mouth. "I have a lot more fight than you, if you have noticed I am not tired or hurt and yet you are." She leapt at Clay and tried to punch him but Clay side-stepped to dodge her. She quickly turned round and kicked Clay in the face hard; Clay flew back and landed next to the knocked out Dojo. Pan randomly attacked Lust but she easily dodged all of them with ease, and punched Pan.

"How dare you, vile fiend!" he shouted.

He jumped high up into the air and did a really cool pose.

"FLYING CRANE VOLCANO MASHER MOVE!"

He landed on her head with his powerful move, shattering her skull instantly into shards of blood and gore.

"Oh yes indeed!" he shouted.

Pan was shocked to see the creatures head reform, the broken watermelon changed back into her ordinary head.

"Ooh, you're good."

The monster transformed back into a horrible form, a foul fusion of corpse, goat and pterodactyl. It grew several tentacles that grabbed hold of Pan instantly, slowly trying destroy him.

"No…" groaned Pan.

"Time to have fun!" laughed Lust.

Her tentacles were easily shattered by a sudden attack.

"What?" she screamed.

It was Sally, Pan looked surprised.

"Saved by a girl?" screamed Pan.

"Have a problem with that?" asked Sally.

Lust transformed into some sort of Hentai monster, she turned and hissed at the two dragons.

"Mark my words foolish dragons, one day; nobody will be able to stop the power of lust! I will suck your marrow!" she growled.

She changed once more into an eyeball with wings, and flew off into the sky.

"Come back you!" shouted Sally.

She turned and ran towards Clay.

"Get up, please get up!" she cried.

She shook Clay gently, his head flopped to one side, and his neck was broken.

"Oh no!" she wept.

"Sally…" he whispered.

"Clay!" she cried.

"I managed to fix your room with the power of nature

"Nature? Ack! Please, get me to that healing sword, I've bashed my neck like a rodeo clown asking a bull to massage his throat!" he panted.

"Oh Clay!" laughed/cried Sally.

Pan was in a serious mood, a girl saved him? Sally helped Clay up and produced a vine that acted as a temporary neck brace. Sally managed to get Master Fung and Clay was healed with the sword of the healing, the very shen gong wu that revived Lotus.

"You know that Clay could have healed himself, the sword of healing should only be used for extreme emergencies," master Fung was quite upset.

"I'm sorry!" whispered Sally, almost crying.

"Don't worry young monk, love is more important than anything else in the world, without love, we are incomplete," smiled Master Fung, he had realized that sometimes the things he said may upset people who do not grasp the ways of the xioalins. He was happy to see her and Clay were both okay.

"Wow, that swords a pretty powerful wu!" said Clay.

Sally kissed him and he blushed, Pan watched with envious eyes, why did Clay get the good girl? And how could Sally be strong enough to save him? He turned away in a huff, and walked out the door.

**Some place else**

"Ooh, the human boy is jealous!"

"The one with the hat?"

"Incorrect!"

"Ljet enchvee dcho it."

"Let envy do it."

"No, wait, we need another one."

"Why?"

"It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!"

"I like killing!"

"We love to kill."

"Let's take their heads!"

"Agreed."

**Me: Lust is, well, interesting.**

**Luke: She silently slithers like a shiny snake.**

**Lotus: Not the alliteration…**

**Darth: I was best at English at my school, I like it!**


	6. Helli battle!

**Me: Right how to defend yourself against a sexy lady in a bikini who knows kung fu.**

**(Lotus Darth and Luke stand to attention)**

**Me: What do you do…? Lotus!**

**Lotus: Make sure you are wearing a hat, come from Texas weigh approximately 350 lbs and also have a really nice girlfriend who is from Texas too break your neck, she saves the day and… that's about it sir.**

**Me: WRONG! Luke correct him.**

**Luke: You must weigh 379 lbs! Tsk tsk tsk Lotus, were you taking notes at all?**

**Helli battle**

"Wow I really can't believe Dashi died that way." Said Omi looking down his pants

"Me too, who would have guessed it." Said Pan looking down his pants two and gritting his teeth (Crowd stare confused) Lotus entered the room noticing the crowd.

"Come on weren't you paying attention to Dojo's tale…No well get lost the lot of you!" Lotus shooed them away and the crowd left.

"Guys guys, we need to go get that wu!" said Dojo huffing and puffing.

"Wow! Dojo so you finally woke from your coma from the shock of having to tell the story!" said Lotus rubbing his hands together and his eye brows hired.

"Yeah, he did, eventually." Said Clay walking in behind Dojo, _He now has to duck to get through doors._ Dojo gathered everyone up and and grew to his big better looking and more detailed self and the others jumped on and he flew off.

"So were about is the wu Dojo." Said Kimiko looking round Clay

"Well… it's in the sky." Said Dojo looking shy

"What! You're pulling my leg partner." He said opening his eyes wide.

"No I'm not, we placed this one when Dashi was getting quite creative about his wind power," Dojo nodded and looked up and started sniffing "He actually went that good that he made solid clouds and placed the wu there." He swooped upward and landed on a cloud. Raimundo jumped off first knowing if Dojo chose the wrong cloud he could fly back up again. But luckily the cloud was solid as a rock.

"Well who would have guessed." Said Raimundo putting his hands on his hips and stomped on the ground

"I would," said a shout from nowhere "I the great Jack Spicer! Bwa ha hee hee ho gwee!"

"Jack long time no see," said Kimiko jumping down from Dojo with the helping hand of Lotus.

"So then who is this!" he said looking at Lotus.

"Not a Goth that's for sure." Said Lotus pointing at Jack

"That's it! Jack bots attack!" Jack pointed back at Lotus and half a dozen Jack bots flew at the Xioalin crew. Lotus did a front flip and while above the jack bot he grabbed onto its head and landed on his feet still holding its head he threw it at another jack bot and they both exploded.

"What! I sat back five years improving my jack bots for this…and I don't even know what the wu does!" a borage of jack bots flew at the team. Kimiko spin kicked one of its head off. Raimundo blew to away using typhoon boom. Omi used the orb of touanami to freeze another three jack bots. Pan ducked and two smashed into each other. Suddenly from quite a distance a black dot on fire was flying at high speeds toward them.

"Damn it, what is that thing." Lotus whispered to himself.

"That is envy! She is probably the strongest sin of them all." Came the nice familiar accent of…

Jermane!

"When oh ever did you get here pal 'o mine!" shouted little Omi rocketing upward.

"Well, I have two things to tell you. Number one, nobody says pal 'o mine any more and two, I'll tell you later." The fire ball was getting bigger in the distance.

"What in Tarnasian! That thing is coming in faster then a pig with a full trough!" said Clay taking off his hat to get a better look at it. Jermane gently pushed ever one away from the path the thing was taking. Jermane stood tense in the big empty row he just made. Jermane cracked his knuckles and got into a firm stance.

"Sho ku thunder stance!" Jermane put his hands together and lunged them forward and a big blast of thunder, lightning burst from his hands. It hit the thing with full force, but only slowed it down by a fraction. The object screamed making everyone cover there ears, Jermane did to and let the thing carry on flying. Jermane was hit hard by what looked like a giant head. Jermane went flying back and landed safely on the cloud below. Now the thing was still you could see it more clearly now. It was a giant shrivelled green head its mouth was the size of a bed and its eyes were just plane white no pupil or iris.

"Look out people we've got a fight on or arms!" said Omi boldly.

"It's hands Omi." Said Jermane from below…

**Me: Well the first cliff hanger of the story, I do believe…**

**Lotus: By the way when you review (if you do, no pressure) could you say which of the trilogy is your fav because we're going to make a story on someone else during the time of the one you choose okay!**


	7. Gouvernment!

**Lotus: Umm I am ill today so it's up to me and Darth because Luke is getting him stuff. SNEEZE! Well that's our me lol SNEEZE! Please your sneezing is driving me mad**

**Me: Sorry SNEEZE! I really can't help it.**

**Darth: Try Darth flakes it can cure a cold and is a nice healthy cereal! (costs £536345 or $657373.gl75y) **

**ENVY**

Omi did a cart wheel to dodge the head which leapt at him. They all noticed that Envy had green snakes as hair. Raimundo randomly slashed at Envy but one of Envies snakes grabbed both of his arms and wrapped round and started to crush Raimundo's arms. Raimundo tried to shake away but the snakes only got tighter. Lotus jumped into the circle that the two snakes and Raimundo and Envy made. Lotus then rapidly punched Envy in the face but just then one of the snakes on her head rapped around Lotus' neck. The snake slowly lifted Lotus about half a foot of the ground Lotus started to gag and Raimundo started to scream and grit his teeth to hold his screaming in. Jermane jumped up onto the cloud and said…

"Zeus's spear!" Jermane's wu dai weapon appeared in his hands it was a silver pole and on the end was a yellow spear head shaped like a thunder bolt. He stabbed it into Envies back Envy screamed like she always does. Bolt went up the spear and into Envy and the snakes and… Lotus and Raimundo! "Oops! Um…!" Jermane pulled the spear out of Envy. Envy dropped Raimundo and Lotus and they fell to the floor out cold. Envy twisted round and knocked Jermane away with one of the snakes.

"My turn," Sally got out a Silver gun and it shot diamonds at Envy. Envy rolled along the cloud to dodge the flying diamonds. "I'll help!" said Kimiko walking closer to Envy but she tripped on something hard and fell on to the cloud. She looked behind to see what she fell over. It was a golden seven petal flower it couldn't have been a real flower?

"That's it the seven silences!" Dojo pointed at the flower. Within only a second Envy had turned and ran for the flower. Kimiko grabbed it but so did Envy and Jermane also touched it with the tip of his spear and Jack managed to grab it.

"Well this is hard to explain the sides!" said Jermane

"Wait guys. It really doesn't matter about being unfair, but in order to tell you why I need to tell you a story." Said Dojo scanning a book. "Ah here…

"What is this story maker!" said Jermane

"Ah here… There once lived a beautiful girl called Rose. She was really a powerful girl she was about 13 when she found out she could do amazing things. She could make life just as easily as she could destroy it. She could also help plants grow and could make people age and get younger. When she was around 17 she met a man called master Fung. No not the master Fung we know and love! Oh no… this master Fung was just slightly older than her. It was love at first sight for these two…"

"Right to be continued!" shouted Jermane; they could hear propellers in the back ground and a couple of helicopters appeared all around.

"This is the government on mysteries items." Said an emotionless voice from the helicopter…

**I needed to rush this one don't worry I will continue! **


	8. The Seven silences

**The Seven Silences**

Envy screamed with an annoying ring.

"Okay… The challenge is climbing you must get to the highest cloud to win!" said Jermane looking over his shoulder at the government people.

"Let's go Xioalin showdown!" they all shouted

All the clouds all moved round into a spiral and they said…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" over shouted all of there voices and Envy was up and jumping cloud to cloud. Jermane leapt after her followed by Kimiko.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Jack started to whimper as his helicopter blades came out and he flew after the others. Envy leapt again Jermane was neck and neck with her. He sliced at her with his spear but Envy did a forward flip and dodged it. Kimiko came up on the other side and tried to kick Envy but Envy slowed down and whacked Jermane in the face making them both fall behind. Envy carried on jumping.

"Aw! Man that hurt," Jermane said struggling to get up his face was slightly bruised "But I must carry on." He just watched Jack hover by ad seeing this he jumped up to his feet Kimiko had already jumped away after Jack. "I suppose teamwork isn't an option any more." He said rubbing his face and bounding back into action. Kimiko threw three flaming birds for the arrow sparrow but Envy turned round and blew them away. Kimiko then tried to punch Envy but she grabbed her arm with one of her snakes and chucked her down onto the previous cloud. She lay there she looked up and saw Jack slowly fly by. Jermane soon followed and still rubbing his cheek. _What a pansy_ she said in her head. Envy stopped to breath.

_**Now in this boring period of time let me show you what places every body is in.**_

1st: Envy

2nd: Jack

3rd: Jermane

4th: Kimiko

_**Now back to the action.**_

Kimiko looked into the people outside. Lotus was fighting with government people with everybody else. She knew Lotus could easily win but there was something she felt un easy about was it the fact the army had guns, no, was it that they were heavily out numbered, no, it was that one of the guards was fighting against them and he was fighting really well. She looked closer into the mans visor she saw a rather familiar face. She had never seen the man before he just looked similar to someone she knew.

"Kimiko!" shouted Lotus "Get back in the game!" she looked up they were way ahead. She got up and carried on. Jermane, Jack and Envy were all neck and neck. Jermane swung his spear round Jack screamed and ducked. Envy Grabbed it in her teeth making both of them slow down. Kimiko looked up… Jack had tripped up and was falling all the way down back to the bottom. Kimiko didn't bother telling Jack he could use his jet pack but you know. Kimiko carried on jumping. There was still no chance that they would catch up. Jermane was trying to free his sword from Envies huge mouth. Jermane's spear, electricity was flowing threw it. Envy screamed and let go of the spear. She probably got a 1,000,000 volt shock. Jermane jumped up one more time and grabbed the flower. The showdown was over. Jermane held the flower in the air.

"Yes! I am victorious!" shouted Jermane

Suddenly the flower began to vibrate. All of a sudden all the petals went flying out of sight in all directions. "I didn't do it!" said Jermane.

"Oh no…" said the leader of the army looks like we all failed. All the helicopters flew away.

"What is accompanying them!" said Omi scratching his head.

"You mean what's with them and I don't know." Said Raimundo rubbing his chin.

"I do," said Dojo "But you all interrupted me…"

**Me: Lets leave it at that people. I bet you really want to know what happens**

**Darth: I know I would.**

**Me: You don't know what happens**

**Darth: No but I show no excitement… PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**

**Me: He does have emotion**


	9. Rose past

**Me: Something humorous!**

**Crowd: Laugh!**

**Full explanation**

The army helicopters flew out of site and so did Jack.

"So, let me finish!" said Dojo "Well, Master Fung was Dashi's brother who had been recently been banned from the temple for braking too many rules. Rose was then a couple of months later she would not be allowed to date Fung any more. Thus, she stayed in her room experimenting with here powers and she created a small grey baby with no face but a mouth and she made it with lots of money and golden eggs and the blood of a really rich king and his three sons and gold and expensive spices with a rare bird feather, she took pride in it and it took pride in here so she named it PRIDE! Then when she finally convinced her parents to let here meet Fung again she was so emotional and broody and screaming for men she made one we know as LUST! Both pride and Lust treated each other as brother and sister, I suppose they are actually. Then she became pregnant and was so slow and tired that she made SLOTH! Which you guys haven't met yet. Then she started to go through the faze of just eating and she created GREED! You guys haven't met yet. Then she had the baby but since she had her power the baby came out odd but the way it came into the world gave it its appearance. It was an abortion that survived and within a day was huge and resembled nothing but a creature resembling a termite queen because when the abortion got released into the wild it got raised by termites and beetles and then it ate them and grew really big and had lots of screaming babies. She called it GLUTTONY! You can't meet all of them at this time. But then Fung was killed in a fight against Dashi and she went all angry and with her dying heart she created ENVY and RAGE which you have met both they are identical twins. She was so sad that all the energy inside her made her brain melt with rays of a thousand magical colours." Dojo closed the scroll.

"Well, if I wasn't wondering what was with the petal I'd totally cry." Said Jermane

"Oh yea, the petal has seven petals one of the petals remains on the flower the petal of Envy and there is a petal for each sin, if we collect them all they all die and will disappear from the earth and if they win and get them all they revive Rose and she will throw the world into 7000 years of darkness!"

"Wait! Are you sure it isn't 1500 like it normally is? 1500 seems to be a popular number." said Raimundo

"Yea, I suppose it is a miss write." Said Dojo looking at the scroll more closely.

"Well how do we find them!?" asked Lotus

"One will be revealed every day for the next eight days."

"But if there is six petals now to collect why is there eight days?" asked Lotus

"Well, it takes two days for the winning consequences to be fulfilled. That gives the losing side time to fight all or nothing for the petals." Said Dojo reading more and more of the script

"So we just go home and wait for a whole day." Said Clay

"Yea, I suppose so." Said Dojo.

They returned back to the temple with Jermaine, who was greeted by master Fung.

"Oh Jermaine what are you doing here!" said Master Fung.

"Oh, I have been training Noitcifnaf Temple, learning how to summon the thunder Gods Raigeki, Raijin, Odin, and Neptune." Explained Jermaine.

"Well you can stay here for the knight," said Master Fung.

The morning came like a really fast cheetah. Jermaine and Omi were practicing their powerful moves on each other. Dojo gathered everybody together to tell them about strange stories from the past, including chilling tails such as 'The misery stain' and 'the colossal division'.

"Omi, there's a new wu called the Hat of Naomi, it can make silver trolls come out of nowhere," said Dojo.

"Let's fly!" shouted Raimundo.

The hat lay in a baron waist land, in the country of Iceland. The sun was very hot, Raimundo squinted his eyes and located the wu.

"Yeah, I did it, I found the Hat of Naomi!" shouted he.

"That was odd, why is Jack not here!" said Kimiko.

"Who cares, he is a wimp," said Clay.

They agreed that it was mysterious the way Jack was not there.

**Me: Something about this chapter!**

**Crowd: Agreement! **

**Me: This way of speaking is stupid!**


	10. The petal of Rage part 1

**Note: My brother edited the explanation slightly when I was not at the computer I'll correct all the things now. Gluttony did not get raised by termites in the sewer, because Rose loved Gluttony. Pride was made by only Gold and the blood of a king and Gluttony can only give birth to a clone of the other sins if they die. THAT IS IT! **

**Me: Abra cadabra alakazam I'll turn this egg to jam!**

**IT WORKS**

**Crowd: YEA! WOOOH!**

**The petal of Rage**

Lotus had been missing for hours, so had Dojo.

"I'm starting to get worried, they have been missing for three hours now." Said Jermane to Kimiko

"Me too, well all we know is that there all right because Lotus is gone and he can fight!" said Clay just coming into the chat

"GUYS! Lotus is here!" said Omi, Kimiko rushed to see him

"Lotus were have you been!" said Kimiko kissing him on his cheek

"I've only been training." Said Lotus

"For three ours!" she said

"Yea! I went training far away?" said Lotus half shrugging

"And you took Dojo!"

"Yea, I um… it was really long way!" said Lotus, Kimiko walked away and Dojo came in

"That was close!" said Dojo

"Yea you can say that again!" said Lotus

"Wow, Lotus one of the petals has revealed themselves!" shouted Dojo, everyone herd it and rushed over.

"One of the petals! Were is it Partner!" said Clay

"Get on me I'll take you there!" said Dojo, Dojo flew south west onto the island of Madagascar

"So, it's here. It's the petal of Rage isn't it?" Said Lotus

"Yea, that means we need to look for any forest fires." Said Kimiko

They landed on the beach Raimundo was day dreaming of surfing on the killer waves. Pan was digging in the sand and Omi and Clay had already started looking in the forest.

"Well, we have a lot of places to look li'l partner." Said Clay

"Yes we do Clay, for once I think we should stay in a group." Replied Omi, Omi walked on with Clay following him when Omi tripped. Over a small gold petal.

"Cheers for finding it for us!" came a booming voice, Clay turned around and saw RAGE!

"We will never let you own it!" shouted little Omi

"Aw… little shit has a voice." Said Rage annoying Omi

"Don't pick on Omi!" shouted Clay leaping at Rage. Rage grabbed Clay by the foot and swung him round and chucked him into a tree which snapped when Clay hit it he carried on flying and landed in a spiky bush. Clay came out covered in scars and he couldn't walk very well because his back braking a tree.

Omi fired a blast of water at Rage, but all the fire evaporated as it hit him.

"Fool, a little cheese ball like you couldn't hurt me if I was blind!" laughed Rage

Omi panted as he jump kicked Rage. Omi's leg was badly burned. Rage remained un harmed…

**Me: Ow… well I would like you to R&R people!**

**Darth: Well der you always want people to review.**

**Crowd: WE'LL REVIEW**


	11. The petal of rage part 2

**YAWN**

**Petal of Rage part 2**

Omi fell to the floor grabbing his leg.

"Hahahaha! Pitiful!" said Rage, Omi tried to get up but was to hurt to do so

"You pesky varmint!" shouted Clay limping toward Rage

"Fool! How stupid do you get?" said Rage blasting Clay with a fire ball

Lotus and Kimiko came just in time.

"Didn't we kick some sense into you the last time we met." Said Lotus

"I know I can't beat people who control fire two but I'm with my big um… sibling!" said Rage

"What do you mean hot head!" shouted Lotus, a second later both Kimiko and Lotus were covered in green slime. Kimiko opened her eyes it was just blackness. She could see herself perfectly but there was no back ground just black. She was just floating in blackness, for what felt like years. Then she snapped into life again. There was a small light in the distance, she could make out the head of Raimundo peeping threw. Kimiko could see him mouthing the words

_KIMIKO! Wake up please!_

Suddenly Raimundo put his arm through and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out. She coughed and spluttered, covered in green slime. Standing behind her was a giant animated pile of carrion. His arms were the things witch had landed on her and Lotus. Its eyes were like rotten meat balls, and his body continuously oozed green ichor.

"It's called Sloth Kimiko!" said Raimundo. Kimiko looked into the back ground she could see Lotus fighting Rage and Sally healing Clay and Omi. Pan was fighting Sloth but to no avail Sloth just stood there and watched.

"Do something you bag of garbage!" shouted Rage

"Bly hovderw fatger." Said Sloth not moving,

"Fine, do it for mother!" said Rage

"Gker mother!" shouted Sloth swinging his arms around knocking Pan flying. With his other arm he knocked Rai and Kim back.

"Now it's my turn!" shouted Rage.

He fired some fire balls at Lotus; the fire warrior stopped the fire with his null fire.

"You cannot defeat me with fire!" laughed Lotus.

"I am anger! Anger is not fire, it is pure emotion!" shouted Rage.

"Oh no, I'm going to have to find another way to beat him!" thought Lotus.

Meanwhile, Sloth was beating up Pan really well. Pan had created an ice shield with his sub element magic, but Sloth was breaking it with its pseudo pods.

"Must hold up the shield!" grunted Pan, Raimundo slowly got to his feet and helped him hold up the ice.

"I'll help you!" he said.

"But the ice is not your element!" added Pan.

"I can still help!" grunted Raimundo.

Sloth continued with his relentless attacks, Kimiko appeared behind the slimy monster. She held out her hands and made pure light come out of them, damaging Sloth's fragile eyes.

"Argy, the lijet!" screamed Sloth, drawing back into the shadows.

"Are you okay!" Asked Kimiko, Raimundo looked amazed and puzzled.

"The light came from your hands!" he said.

"Oh yes, this is fires sub element, light. It can make things really bright." Said Kimiko.

"Very good!" smiled Pan, secretly humiliated about being saved by a girl.

"Oh thank you." Said Kimiko.

They all got up and walked up to Lotus who was fighting the fiery skeleton giant in a burst fight, Jermane came to help.

"No Jermane, you will die!" cried Raimundo.

"That is a risk me and Lotus will have to make!" replied Jermane.

Jermane pushed the anger fire away from Lotus with his thunder stance.

"Jermane, you did not need to do this!" shouted Lotus.

"Let's do a combined move!" shouted Jermane.

"THUNDER AND FIRE FURY!"

The attack didn't even hurt Rage. He laughed and fired some anger fire at them.

"You cannot defeat the 7 sins!" laughed Rage.

"Oh yeah?" said Lotus.

He charged a huge blast of light at Rage, knocking the flaming man to the ground.

"What?" he gasped.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'lost'!" smiled Jermane.

"Grr! We will fight again next time, fools! Come Sloth, let us leave these pests alone!" shouted Rage; the two sins flew out of sight.

Raimundo picked up the rage petal; he smiled as he held it up to the sun.

"Yeah, I did it, I got the petal of rage!" he smiled.

**Me; Yawn.**

**Darth; why are you so tired?**

**Me; that stupid Sloth has made me lazy!**

**Darth; oh well. Please R&R, if you are not too lazy…**


	12. Will you MARRY ME?

**ME: Sloth is gone and I feel energetic again!**

**Darth: Hey, Is laziness contagious.**

**Me: I would have thought not.**

**Darth: Man! I must just be in a lazy mood today.**

**Will you marry me?**

Kimiko was training with Omi on the field against dummies.

"Kimiko?" said Omi

"Yea, what is it Omi." She replied still kicking the dummy

"You know when you get older you can get married." He said

"Yea…" Kimiko said getting slightly impatient

"Why?" said Omi

"Well," started Kimiko "It's just so your relation ship is more civilised I suppose." She said actually pondering the question herself. "Why?" she said

"Lotus was saying something about it." Said Omi

"_Really!_" she thought "_I better not get my hopes up, I'm normally disappointed when it comes to Lotus any way._" She found after a while she had literally forgotten the whole situation. Meanwhile Lotus was in his room lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 1 million thoughts were going threw his head. It was so cloudy you would be more likely to focus on one thing with the fountain of Wi. Clay was going threw the obstacle course. He could complete it with ease now. Everybody could. It was so old and rusty. Half of the obstacle course wouldn't work any way, now that is. Pan was sitting on a hill in the grounds. He was thinking about the two rescues. Both by girls! _Don't worry I'm not the one who is sexist Pan is. _Meanwhile back with Kimiko, there was a voice from the door.

"May I come in." said the relaxed voice of master Fung.

"Yea!" she said. Master Fung stood in front of her and said…

"It's a letter for you." Master Fung passed her a letter; it only had **Kimiko **in scruffy hand writing. "I'll leave you to open it." Said Master Fung leaving the room.

"Kimiko!" came the voice of Lotus. His face eventually appeared round the curtain. "What you got can I see what it is!" said Lotus

"Yea. I suppose." Said Kimiko she tore the envelope and inside was a card. It said

_CONGRATS ON YOUR ENGAGMENT!_

_To Kimiko_

_Well done on you engagement_

_From Lotus_

"Is this some kind of joke!" she said and she stood up and slowly lowered the card from her face. Guess what she saw. Lotus was down on one knee and said…

"Kimiko, will you marry me!" he said smiling

"YES! I WILL!" she said bursting into tears and leaping into Lotus' arms. "I thought you would never ask!" she shouted kissing him.

"Yea, well I did." He said

"What is all the shouting!" came Sally and Clays voices. Sally and Clay peeked around the door. Kimiko was crying her eyes out and turned to them.

"Sally, Clay. Me and Lotus are engaged!" she screamed

"Did my ears hear right." Said Dojo also coming into Kimiko's room

"Yes they did Dojo." Said Lotus. Dojo smiled at Lotus and he smiled back.

"Great to see our plan worked." Said Dojo

"What." Said Kimiko

"Well, how else did you expect me to ask your dad and then get you a ring? Dojo flew me there." Said Lotus

Kimiko shooed them all away to leave her alone.

"She took that pretty well. Huh?" said Dojo

"Yea, life is good." Said Lotus with red cheeks

"Wow, almost reminds me of a film were, um… someone gets married." Said Raimundo who was listening in threw from his room.

"Almost huh?" said Clay

Clay walked away going to tell master Fung when… a shadow leapt and Clay was completely gone only a pure controlled Clay was left…

**Me: Bum bum ass! I mean bum **

**Darth: So, from my calculations, I can find out just who the shadow is**

**(Darth types stuff in on his super computer)**

**Darth: Oh my lord!**

**(Me covers Darths mouth)**

**Me: Sorry about the chapter being short I'm real busy getting ready for &)(:#**

**Luke: Say wah?**

**Me: It be a swear word even I may not speak.**

**Luke: What?**

**Me: SCHOOL!**

**(Everyone faints) **


End file.
